votesaxon07fandomcom-20200214-history
The Infinity Loop
The Infinity Loop is a three part subscribers video released in 2014. It focuses on Stephen and David as they are trapped alongside a group of characters in a pocket universe with a Weeping Angel. Plot Part 1 Stephen and David wake up in a room which they don't recognise, and encounter a Siren, a crazy woman and the Fairy of Awesomeness. Trying to escape, Stephen realizes that his vortex manipulator doesn't work in this reality. It is revealed that the Master brought them here using a modified transmat beam. Stephen goes exploring in the corridors only to find out that they are caught in an infinite loop. The crazy woman escapes only to be attacked by something that's stalking the corridors. The group attempts to find her, but are attacked one by one by what is revealed to be a Weeping Angel, who sends them to another dimension. With just Stephen left he realizes there is no way out. Just then, the transmat reactivates, sending a younger version of Stephen into this reality. Part 2 The victims of the weeping angel are sent to a forest universe, where they encounter Mysterious Geoff and a guy dressed as Batman. Meanwhile the two Stephens get to work on figuring out how to leave the pocket universe. They encounter the Cyberbloke who reveals the masters plan before he is attacked by the weeping angel and sent to the forest universe. Meanwhile the group in the forest are scared by some unseen presence which causes them to forget what they have seen. Older Stephen discovers a crack in time and decides to go through it, which younger Stephen doesnt agree with. Older Stephen throws a pocket watch through the crack, tracking it on his vortex manipulator and proving that it is safe to go through. He does so and disappears, leaving younger Stephen alone in the looped reality. Part 3 Older Stephen wakes up in his back garden, after falling through one of the multiple cracks which have appeared in time and space. Rolf the Ood appears to him and tells him that Stephen caused the cracks due to time travel, but also tells him where the weeping angels victims have been sent. Stephen rescues them and brings them back to the looped universe as they must use the transmat to leave or the weeping angel will forever be connected to them. The two Stephens lock the survivors into a room while they go off to confront the Angel. David switches on a monitor where the Angel is staring into a camera. It makes its way into the locked room through the monitor. The two Stephens manage to trick the Angel into being pulled through the crack in time, destroying it and the copy that appeared to the survivors. After reactivating the transmat and sending everyone home, Sttephen talks to his younger self then destroys his vortex manipulator, but says there will always be a next adventure as he sees Rolf appear to him. In a mid credits scene The Master takes the destroyed Vortex Manipulator and puts it into a bag marked Project Dreadnought. In a post credits scene David discovers tally marks all over his arm, while the crazy woman is heard saying "You are marked for death." Cast Stephen McCulla - Stephen/Younger Stephen/Mysterious Geoff/Voice of Cyberbloke/Vioce of Rolf David Bell - David/Cyberbloke/Rolf the Ood Nadine Leslie - Fairy of Awesomeness Colin Leslie - The Master Alianne Hamilton - Valerie the Siren Ruth Strong - Crazy woman Production The corridor looped universe was shot in the Banbridge Business Centre. This is the final subscribers video to feature Nadine and Colin Leslie. Sequel A sequel, tentatively titled Dreadnought, has been rumored since the release of The Infinity Loop. However due to the loss of the old channel and the low amount of subscribers it is unknown when this video will be released.